The present invention relates in general to analyzing metagenomics data. More specifically, the present invention relates to analyzing metagenomics data such as microbiome data, for example.
“Metagenomics” generally relates to the study of genetic material that is obtained from an environment. In the field of metagenomics, the genetic material can be examined without the need to isolate the genetic material into individual species. A “microbiome” or “microbiota” generally relates to a community of microorganisms that occupy an environment.